


Sugar Cookie

by Nishinoyyaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, More characters will come later, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishinoyyaa/pseuds/Nishinoyyaa





	1. Chapter 1

Sneakers crunch fallen leaves that lay on the pavement. The Autumn sun sits in the sky, chilly wind rustles tree branches. Satori’s long shadow trails behind him as he walks. He hums along to the smooth music flowing from his headphones. Already a month and a half into college, he’s started to fall into a routine. His classes for the day are over, and he’s walking the six blocks to the coffee shop he works at. The cafe, Lili’s Beans and Bakery, is a hot spot for college students. The drinks are good and not too expensive, and the atmosphere is cozy and cute.  
During his first week at school, he was desperate to get out of his room. His class schedule is busy, but he had too much down time for his liking. Without volleyball, he was lost, he didn’t know what to do with himself. On a walk meant to clear his head, he passed the warm glow of Lili’s, and on an impulse, stumbled inside. After ordering a coffee and sitting for a while, he became attached to the place. He imagined himself behind the counter, busily mixing and pouring drinks. A part of him has always thought being a barista would be cool. Without a second thought, he asked the cashier if they were hiring. He filled out an application, met with the owner, and started training all within two days. Satori immediately fell in love with the work, and he does it well. He feels like an artist whenever he finishes making a cup for someone. He works the closing shifts, from four pm to nine pm, every other day. He does most of his studying and school work there, too. Satori spends about 75% of his time at Lili’s.  
He reaches the small shop and pushes the door open, taking off his headphones as he enters. The little bell above the door chimes, signaling Satori’s arrival. Inside is warm and busy, the whole shop is buzzing with conversation, and the smell of coffee and tea swirls in the air. Satori breathes the warm scents in deeply. Students sit in groups, chatting, others sit alone, typing at their laptops, and a group sit next to the flickering fire place. There isn’t a single empty table. A few professors sit at the bar, papers and a drink in front of them.  
Satori slips behind the counter and through the door leading to the back. He hangs up his backpack, washes his hands, and takes his apron. He drapes it over his neck and ties it behind his back as he walks back out. “Ryuu!” He greets his friend cheerily.  
“Satori! What’s up!?” Ryuunosuke looks over, giving him a toothy grin. “I’m nearly finished counting the register,” he looks back down at the bills stacked on the counter. “it’s pretty busy today, I can stay to help you if you need me.”  
“Hm, it’s nothing I can’t handle.” Satori laughs, rolling up his sweater sleeves.  
“Alright, dude.” As neatly as he can, Ryuu returns the bills to the register. He gives Satori a pat on the back as he walks past him, into the back. Neither of them were expecting to end up at the same college, or to work the same job, and they definitely weren’t anticipating getting along as well as they do. At first, things between them were tense and awkward, but as they got to know each other better they realized they have a lot in common, and have been becoming great friends. Ryuu and Yuu always invite Satori along for all their shenanigans and study sessions. Satori likes them because they’re amusing. They’re rambunctious but also laid back, they don’t see him as an outsider or a weirdo. They think he’s cool.  
Satori wipes down the counter and puts a few dishes in the sink to be washed later. A group of students approaches the register. With a polite smile he asks, “Hello, what can I get for you?” He takes their orders and gets started. Although he’s only been working at Lili’s for about a month, Satori has become very good at making the various drinks, and rarely has to reference the recipes.  
“See you!” Ryuu shouts to him as he heads for the front door.  
“Bye!” Satori calls back as he rings up the student’s orders.  
As usual, his shift is busy, but it goes by very fast for him. He stirs and chatters away as the sun sets outside. The last hour of his shift is when it starts to get boring for him. Not many people come in to get coffee at eight pm on a Monday. The only ones still left in the shop is a couple sitting in the far corner on a plush couch, and a boy typing frantically on his laptop. Satori watches him for a bit, noticing the way he keeps checking his watch and running his hand through his hair. He chuckles softly to himself, but begins to grow bored and uninterested. Satori sighs, resting his chin in his hand and leaning onto the counter. He chews his lip and his eyelids droop. He’s pulled out of his trance when the little bell chimes. A new customer now? His eyes shift to the door.  
A girl has walked in. A girl he’s never seen here or on campus before. Satori drinks in her appearance. A scarf is wrapped tightly around her neck to block out the cold wind, her hands snug in her jacket pockets. The tip of her nose and the apples of her cheeks are pink from the cold. She has a purse hanging from her shoulder, nearly as big as her. She wears glasses, the color of her frames complimenting the shade of her hair, which is slightly tousled by the wind. She shuts the door behind her and stands in front of it, looking around the shop. He can’t deny that she’s cute, he stares at her, fascinated.  
He doesn’t look away when her eyes meet his. Her eyes are curious behind her lenses. He curls his lips into a goofy smile, and stands up straight, his hands resting on the counter. She approaches the register. Her chin tilts upward to read the chalk board menu on the wall above him. He watches her eyes. They scan over the words quickly, darting from side to side. “Can I…” She starts, still thinking. ‘Delightful’ is the only word Satori can think of to describe her voice. “Can I get a caramel macchiato with a double shot of espresso?” Her voice is soft, but not weak. She looks back into his eyes.  
“A double shot of espresso this late?” He says to her, one of his thin eyebrows raising. Curious to see if she’ll play along.  
At his question, she gives him a little smile. “Yeah.” She breaths out a soft laugh. “This essay isn’t going to finish itself.”  
His eyes widen, just a bit. Her breath of a laugh sends a happy shiver through him. She’s funny.  
She hands him her credit card, and he notices the dark purple polish on her nails. After swiping, he looks down at it, and reads her whole name aloud. “Do you go to school around here?” He asks, handing her card back to her.  
“I do. I’ve actually seen you around campus.” She replies, smiling again, much to his delight. She takes her card from him and sits down at the empty bar, setting her bag down in the tall chair next to her.  
“Huh? Really?” She has piqued Satori’s interest.  
She nods. “Yeah.” His surprise must have shown on his face, because she chuckles and adds, “Your hair is easy to recognize.” with a casual shrug. He smiles crookedly.  
He opens a cabinet behind him, getting started on her order. As he selects a mug for he decides to tease her. “I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you, your hair is a little normal.” He glances behind him to gage her reaction.  
This time, her laugh is loud, her smile wide. “I came here for a coffee, wasn’t planning on being judged.” Her cheeks are pinched pink. Satori is pleasantly surprised, he likes her honest sass. He admires anyone who can keep up with his game of teasing.  
From memory, he fixes her coffee. The warm scent filling the space. Every few seconds, his eyes dart back to her. She’s pulled out her laptop, and she types with a steady rhythm, pausing occasionally to read over what she’s written. She concentrates, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. As he slides her the warm mug he asks, “What essay have you been putting off to the last minute?”  
She looks up at him, the light from her laptop screen reflecting in her glasses. She sighs, and sits back in her chair. She reaches out for the mug. “It’s for this boring class, History of English Literature, I have to write about how great Charles Dickens was.” She answers with a roll of her eyes.  
“I can tell you’re very excited about Charles Dickens.” Satori replies with a sarcastic lilt to his voice. He rests his hands on the counter. She responds with a tired huff. She takes a sip of the caramel macchiato, closing her eyes and breathing in the sweet scent. Cute…  
“Are you an English major?” He asks with a tilt of his head.  
“Creative writing.” She responds. “What about you?”  
“Criminal psychology.”  
“That’s really cool.” She says, her smile reappearing. She takes another generous sip of her drink. “This is really good, by the way.”  
“I know.” She giggles at him, the sound bubbly and light. It makes him dizzy. She turns her attention back to her laptop screen, and he turns to the sink. Satori hums a soft tune as he hand washes various dishes and mugs. His eyes travel to the clock on the wall above the sink. 8:45. Satori cocks his neck unnaturally to look back at her. “I hope you’re nearly done, we’re closing in fifteen minutes.” She takes off her glasses to rub at her eyes.  
“Perfect timing.” She says, closing her laptop. Satori steps over to take her empty mug. He wipes down the bar and counter as she shoves her things into her bag. He slips off his apron and heads to the door leading to the back room. “What’s your name?” He stops, glancing back at her.  
“Satori.”  
She slides off her seat and stands in front of the bar. “Well, I’ll see you around, Satori.” She smiles warmly at him again, and turns to leave. Satori watches her go. Her hear bounces as she walks to the door, she tightens her scarf as she opens the door. The bell chimes, and she’s gone. Satori still stands, a smile growing on his face. He likes the way his name sounds when she says it. He wants to hear her say it again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Yellow sunlight filters in through the long windows of Lili’s Beans and Bakery. The Friday evening rush has passed, now all the tables are full. Jackets hang from chairs, books sit open, the smell of coffee fills the shop. The whole shop buzzes with comfortable chatter. Yuu rests his elbows on the bar, a full mug next to him. He comes in every Friday, the day Ryuu and Satori work together.  
All week, Satori has been sneaking bits about the girl he met to his friends, and he’s been patiently waiting to see her again. She hasn’t come in since Monday, and although he’s been keeping an eye out for her on campus, he hasn’t spotted her. Much to his frustration, he’ll catch his eyes lingering at the door, and his head will snap towards it whenever the little bell chimes. He internally scolds himself for being so attracted to her. He’s only just met her, but, he can’t stop the weird way his heart stutters when he thinks he’s seen her, or the way it sinks when he realizes it’s not her.  
Satori stands facing the sink, drying freshly washed mugs. Ryuu pulls up a stool to sit at the counter, across from Yuu. “So, who’s this girl you have a crush on?” He asks.  
“I do not have a crush on her,” Satori replies, rolling his eyes and turning to face them. He crosses to the register. “I’ve only spoken to her once,” Yuu raises his eyebrows, a smug smile growing on his face “I don’t have a crush on her…but it would be nice to see her again,” he confesses, looking away from the two.  
“Ya boy is crushin’” Yuu laughs, leaning back in his seat. Ryuu smacks Satori on the back with a loud laugh.  
“She was super cute,” he tells his friends earnestly, one hand resting on the counter, his other on his hip “funny, too,” he adds with a dramatic sigh.  
“Has she come in since Monday?” Yuu asks. Satori shakes his head.  
Ryuu asks, “Have you seen her around campus?”  
“No!”  
“Maybe she hated the coffee, you scared her off,” Yuu jokes.  
“No way! She liked it. She told me it was ‘very good.’ I bet she was blushing too!” Satori argues.  
“Did you see her blush?” Ryuu asks, a skeptical eyebrow raised.  
“A man can dream, Ryuu.” Satori lifts his hands in defeat, shaking his head with a laugh. His friends boisterously cackle.  
“I’m sure she’ll turn up, don’t worry about it,” Ryuu says to him genuinely, nudging him in the arm.  
Satori shrugs, his expression less than hopeful. “Maybe,” he can’t explain what he’s feeling. He’s only spoken to this girl once, yet, he feels so drawn to her. He wasn’t apprehensive or nervous, he felt so comfortable talking to her. Is this creepy? Am I being creepy? Is it weird that I’ve been thinking about her? Questions that he’s too afraid to answer chew on his brain. Satori is uncertain about what he’s feeling, but he is certain that he wants to talk to her again. “I’m going to the bathroom.” He sighs, walking into the back and taking off his apron. Yuu and Ryuu’s eyes follow him, and they share a look of concern when he steps through the door.  
As if on cue, as Satori pushes the door to the back open, the familiar tinkle of the bell floats through the shop. The air outside is cold, but her presence is warm, like a ray of sunshine is held inside of her. A big, burnt orange scarf hangs around her neck, she unbuttons her coat as she steps through the doorway. She scans the shop, looking for an open seat. Her eyes land on the bar, the only other person sitting there is a boy in a beanie, and he’s talking to the tall, tan guy behind the counter. Hopefully he won’t mind if she sits at the bar too. She approaches the register, the tall guy meeting her eyes and giving her a flirtatious grin.  
“Hey! What can I get started for you?” He asks her, standing and moving towards the register.  
“Can I get a vanilla latte, please?” This tall guy looks like he’s the only one working, she must have missed Satori. A twinge of disappointment pokes her heart.  
“Of course.” He answers with a wink. She laughs softly as she hands him her card, his fingers graze hers when he returns it to her. Thinking nothing of it, she hops into a seat at the bar, leaving one between her and the other boy. She pulls out her laptop and a notebook. As Ryuu fixes her drink, she buries herself in her work, typing quickly, looking from her papers to the screen.  
Satori pushes open the door from the back, tying his apron. He huffs out a sigh, and lifts his eyes. And there she is. His heart nearly stops. Her eyes warm, cheeks pink, hair tucked behind her ear. She sits at the bar, right in front of him. Her laptop open, glancing from her notebook to her screen, completely focused on the words forming at her fingertips. She doesn’t notice him, Satori can’t tell if he’s disappointed or relieved. He is frozen in place, standing with his back slightly bent forward, his hands behind his back, clutching the knot he tied.  
Out of the corner of his ear, he hears “Pssst!” His eyes snap to the left, to see Ryuu giving him a perplexed look. The two stare at each other for a moment, until Ryuu’s face lights up with realization.  
He points to the girl, nonverbally asking, “is that her?” a goofy smile growing on his face.  
Satori nods quickly, “yes, it is.” Yuu’s jaw drops.  
Ryuu gestures towards to the drink he just prepared, and then to her, telling him “go give this to her!” Satori shakes his head frantically, his eyes widening in fear. Ryuu nods vigorously, his eyes mischievous.  
“Satori,” he says too loudly, “can you give this vanilla latte to the young woman sitting at the bar?” Satori feels her eyes on him at once. He stands up straight, venomous eyes locked on to Ryuu.  
“Of course,” he forces out with a wavering smile. With shaking hands, he takes the mug, and steps to where she is. Satori brings his eyes from the coffee to her, meeting her warm, happy gaze. He cannot help the genuine smile that appears on his face. He carefully places the mug next to her laptop. “Here you go,” he says to her.  
“Thank you, Satori” she replies happily, a cute smile on her face. He sees her eyes dart from the latte to him a few times before she asks, “how have you been? I haven’t seen you in a while,” She holds the mugs in her hands, he notices she changed her nail polish from purple to red. Delight bubbles in his chest. She asked me how I am…  
Before answering, Satori glances over to the two monkeys, they give him wide smiles. “I’m alright. What about you?” He places his palms on the counter, and leans in slightly. He’s mindful not to get too close, just close enough to catch the scent of her perfume.  
“Busy. But y’know, what college student isn’t busy?” She giggles at her own comment. Satori breathes out a laugh and tilts his head, studying the way her eyes and nose crinkle when she laughs.  
“It’s good to see you here at a normal hour,” he jokes.  
“Six is still a little late in the day for a coffee,” she shrugs, taking a sip of her drink.  
“Want me to make you a decaf?” He asks sarcastically. She laughs again, and his heart flutters.  
“Hey, Miracle Boy, I’m going to clock out,” Ryuu says to him as he heads to the back. Satori can hear the smirk in his voice. “see you tomorrow at Yuu’s?” He asks, giving him a pat on the back.  
Satori looks over his shoulder and gives Ryuu a toothy grin, “see you tomorrow.”  
“See you!” Yuu calls to him, giving him several winks. Ryuu hurries out from the back and catches up with Yuu. He gives the pair a peace sign, they wave as they push open the door and walk into the night.  
“Friends of yours?” she sets her mug down softly.  
“Yeah,” he says with a chuckle “they’re great.”  
She replies with a hum, and nods slowly. Satori glances at her. He clears his throat and asks, “what are you working on this time?”  
“A short story,” she chirps, “I’ve only been writing for school for the past week, it’s nice to write for me,” she says softly, her eyes falling to the pages of her notebook.  
“Hm, a short story? About what?” He pulls over the stool that Ryuu had, and sits down in front of her. He tilts his head to the side, his head resting in his hand, looking at her sideways.  
“It’s a murder mystery, like one of those ‘the butler did it’ stories.”  
“Does the butler actually do it?”  
“We- “  
“Wait! Don’t tell me. I don’t want any spoilers.”  
She laughs, her eyes sparkling. She lifts a hand to cover her mouth. “I’ll let you read it when I’m done,” she says. Their eyes meet. It’s comfortable, it almost feels like they’re holding hands.  
The little bell rings, and it sends a pang of annoyance through Satori. It must have shown on his face, because she giggles quietly at him. His chest feels a little colder when she moves her gaze from him to her laptop, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she does so. Satori pushes himself up from his seat, his arms hanging at his sides as he walks to the register. He forces politeness and says to the customer, “Hi, what can I get for you?”  
As he fixes that order, a small line begins to form, and Satori becomes busy with the work. As others start to leave he wipes down the tables after them, bringing the empty mugs to the sink to be washed, and keeping up with the slow flow of customers. He sneaks glances at her, their eyes catching each other’s for half a second, ghosts of smiles grazing their faces. An hour has passed by the time he returns behind the counter to sit down.  
With a sigh, he sits on the stool, cracking his neck. He looks at her. She closes her laptop, and looks back at him. “Mind if I get a hot chocolate to go?” she asks him. She pushes her laptop to the side, and rests her elbows on the brown marble of the bar. She bats her eyelashes at him.  
Satori breathes out a laugh. He stands from his stool and bats his eyes right back at her. “Sorry, one drink per customer. That’s the rule,” he says to her, leaning in just a little.  
She huffs out a chuckle, then furrows her brows. “Really?” she asks.  
“Yeah, really,” he nods his head.  
She squints her eyes at him. “Shut up, you’re joking,” she rolls her eyes at his shit eating grin.  
He turns to open the cabinet above the sink, “you want it to go?” he asks.  
“Yeah,” she answers. The sound of her putting her things away dims his mood. As he mixes her hot chocolate, she stands and walks to the register, her bag hanging from her shoulder.   
He stands in front of her, she reaches into her bag, “it’s on the house,” he says with a smile, silently wishing he could have had at least another moment with her.  
She looks up at him with wide eyes, “you sure?”  
“I’m sure,” he hands her the cup, as she takes it her fingers brush against his. The feeling rushes into him to quickly for him to even try to suppress it. His cheeks light up, and his heart hammers in his chest like a bird trapped in a cage. She looks up at him tender eyes, the corner of her lip turned up softly.  
“Thank you, Satori,” she says, taking the cup into her grasp. His hand falls to his side.  
“You’re welcome,” he hums, swallowing hard.  
She smiles at him once more, and he returns it. “See you around,” she tucks a piece of hair behind her ear before turning away. Her hair bounces as she walks to the door, Satori’s eyes following her the whole way. She opens it and ventures out into the cold.  
The rest of Satori’s shift drags by. The sun dips behind the horizon, the air outside grows colder. As the clock nears nine, the shop clears out, until the only one left is Satori. He glances at the clock above the sink, eight forty-seven. I can probably clock out early, no one is here. He runs a hand through his hair, and walks into the back.  
He slips off his apron, and swiftly signs out on the time in/out sheet on the door. He picks up his book bag and pea coat. Satori pulls on his coat and flicks the light in the back off. He pushes through the door and tucks one strap of his book bag over his shoulder. He turns the lights above the counter and bar off, and he heads for the door, stuffing his hands into his pockets.  
The tinkle of the bell pulls Satori’s gaze up from the floor, to the door. He is met with the last thing he expected to see. She stands in the door way. Her hair tousled by freezing wind, her cheeks and nose red, her eyes wide and fierce. She breathes heavily, her chest rising and falling.  
They stare at each other for a moment. What the? Satori opens his mouth to say something, but before he can speak, she says,  
“Satori, would you like to go get dinner? With me?” she asks firmly.  
The question nearly knocks him over. He stands, stunned, wide eyed. “Like…a date?” God, I’m an idiot.  
“Yes, a date,” she answers.  
His mind races to comprehend wat is happening. Before his brain can catch up he says, “Yes. I would love to.”  
She smiles at him, fully, and it’s the most beautiful thing he’s seen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Tendou. I love his character, and I hope I wrote him well. Enjoy!


End file.
